shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Dreadful Paths of Vengeance: Chapter 10
Previous Chapter The giant man in the green suit stared Karen for a long time. He didn't say nothing, but neither did she, as she was frightened as a kitten and the ropes that tied her were making it difficult for her to breath. Jon was still sleeping over the chair next to her. After a few more minutes, two men, looking exactly like each other, appeared behind the giant man. Isaac: So, look what happened to you... Icarus: Looking so fragile now, don't you? The three men stared her for a few seconds. After a command from the twins, the giant man took a knife and started to clean it. Karen: Please stop! What is he going to do? Icarus: I think you know exactly, Skull. Karen: "Skull"...? What skull? What's happening here? Isaac: Don't try to deceive us, Skull... We know you were trying to betray us! Karen: What? I don't know how I ended here! Call... Call Macabre RedClaw, he can confirm what I'm saying! Icarus: Call the man you just stole from? (laughing) You must be crazy! Isaac: And we have already found him... The bridge was a good idea, but the bounty, will be ours! Karen: "Bridge"? "Bounty"? I still don't know what you're talking about! Just let me go! Icarus: Sorry, Skull, not going to happen... Marco! Their body guard threw the knife to him. Icarus: It will start with a little cut, then will get worse... But, if you tell us where is the RedClaw treasure... you can go. Karen: RedClaw treasure? Why would I steal my own treasure? Icarus, who was getting the knife closer and closer to the girl's face, stopped after those words. He stepped behind and stared her, along with his twin brother. Before anyone could say anything, they heard the sound of an object hitting the floor. Then, a yawn. Jon Lua Treach looked to every place he could at the ship. His eyebrows rose as the doubt in his face started to rise too. Jon: (looking tired) Well, hello... I'm not sure what happened last night, but I asure you I was drunk... The other four stared him as if he wasn't important for the matter. After a few minutes yelling for help, Macabre felt himself being pulled. After that, he felt himself being thrown over the wooden bridge. Macabre: Who are you? With one move from the sword, the man standing in front of the pirate destroyed the rope tied to him. The stranger then threw him his kimono and his tonfas. Macabre: (dressed the kimono) Thank you... But who are you? I imagine you're not an ally. The stranger smiled. He wasn't much tall, but still he was taller than Macabre. He dressed a full set of black clothes, including a long scarf and an overcoat. Macabre also noticed five swords sheathed in his belt and behind his back. ???: You are not wrong, White Wolf. I came here for you. Macabre: Marine, Bounty Hunter or simply an old grudge? ???: Bounty Hunter. (He bowed) Davrin de Livren, from the Gen Bounty Hunters. Macabre: You're alone? Davrin: Yes, I am. It's an one person job... Well, two, actually. Macabre: Someone is after my first mate? The Bounty Hunter nodded. Macabre took his two tonfas. Macabre: My niece is in danger, so I'm going to just beat you in a few minutes, okay? Davrin smiled and unsheathed a sword in response to the pirate's treath. Davrin: You may try... (starts to swing his sword in a random pattern) Shin'ya de... When Macabre realized, Davrin was right in front of him. Davrin: ...no kokyokyoku! Next Chapter Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:RedClaw Pirates Category:Rfldsza Category:Indomitable Souls